


Pleasure is its Own Reward

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Dominance Hierarchy [4]
Category: The Flash (2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bite Kink, Biting, Bondage, D/s, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dominance/submission, Dub-con/Non-con, Edging, Eobarry, Frotting, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Performance kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Torture, alternative universe, barrison, oncontrolled orgasm, pain play, thallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Eddie Thawne is back and he's joined the fun and games in the Time Vault.  Of course, EoWells is still having far too much fun tormenting Harry with everything he can't have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Dominance Hierarchy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/541216) series, which means strong BDSM themes and no plot at all.

Barry's strapped into Eobard's very special chair, hips elevated, thighs parted, cock massively erect. He looks utterly delicious and Eobard's mouth waters at the sight. But today is a very special treat for someone, someone who'd been returned to them through magic and manipulation of the timeline. Today, Eddie Thawne gets to do something he'd always wanted.

Today, Eddie Thawne gets to give Barry Allen a blow job.

Normally, Eobard would reserve such intimacies for himself, but a good deed should always be rewarded, and Eddie had certainly performed a good deed when he'd inadvertently saved Barry from harm. Of course, it had been completely unnecessary and it is quite likely that Barry would not have been injured even if Eddie had not intervened. But Eddie had, and both he and Barry thought that such heroism should be rewarded. It had taken a little bit of effort to get Barry to suggest what Eddie's reward should be, not that Eobard hadn't known what his ancestor would want. 

He'd seen the desire in Eddie's eyes from the time of his first incarnation.

Eobard knows from experience that Eddie does have a most talented mouth and tongue and Barry's exquisitely beautiful in his desire, his body arching with need and restraint. If Eobard is between those straining thighs, Barry would be vibrating and the lightning would be arcing between them as speed calls to speed, but Eddie's not a speedster and Barry is holding back. He doesn't want to hurt his friend.

Eobard's okay with this scenario – it's all part of their exquisitely twisted and yet perfectly sane relationship. While the atavistic savage in him prefers to claim all of Barry's orgasms, Eobard understands that his Flash is still learning how to let go.

They'd even discussed today's little game, and while Eobard will ultimately leave the choice up to Barry, he knows what _he'd_ prefer.

And it's not as if Eobard doesn't have his own plaything to toy with. He'd extended an invitation to his genetic doppelganger to watch – and perhaps learn something. Eobard smiles to himself, he so does like to teach a good lesson.

Wells had looked at him, hope and self-disgust – and no small amount of lust – in his eyes, and accepted the invitation without hesitation. Despite everything, despite the hard education he'd received one night not so long ago, Wells still fancies himself in love with Barry Allen, still believes that he can have a place beside that warm, life-giving fire. Oh, he can have a place – but it's halfway across the room and only at Barry's sufferance.

He has Harry Wells not even mostly naked – his pants are open but still at his hips, his shirt is pushed up, displaying his torso. Only the parts that Eobard will want to play with are on display and available for his use. Eobard also has Harry Wells' hands tied behind his back, but in a most unconventional binding.

Wells had taken one look at what Eobard had intended to use and had said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Not at all." Eobard grins, enjoying Wells' confusion. "I'm in the mood to test your self-control."

Wells immediately understands what Eobard is doing. "You're a fucking bastard."

"Now, now, my parents were – or should I say – will be married." Eobard dangles the narrow satin ribbon he's going to use on Wells' wrist. "You break out of this, you leave. You stay tied up; I _may_ give you a reward."

"May?" Wells had let out a bitter laugh. "And anyway, I've long since learned that your rewards are something to be cautious of."

"And yet, you're here, you're going to take up this challenge and you'll do your damnedest to see it through if just for the chance at that." Eobard had tilted his head towards Barry and Eddie, who are kissing so very sweetly, which is all a show for Eobard's benefit and pleasure, of course.

Wells' eyes had widened at the sight and Eobard had smelled the lust rising off him. "So, we have a deal?"

Wells just turns around and puts his hands behind his back. Eobard creates a slipknot and tightens it over Wells' wrists. The slightest bit of stress on that and Wells would be free, and Eobard would escort him out of the Time Vault and into Cisco's loving care.

Eobard still finds it most amusing that Cisco creates all of the bondage toys that Eobard loves to use on Wells, and then gives Wells the aftercare he needs after a hard session in the Time Vault. Cisco has no interest in joining in these pleasures – or even observing – but he seems to find intense satisfaction in caring for Wells after Eobard and Barry are done with him.

Eobard has already decorated Wells with a set of new toys – a pair of nipple clamps with lightning bolt-shaped weights. One side of each bolt is enamelled Flash-red, the other side, Reverse-yellow. They are watching Eddie pleasure Barry, and Eobard is taking too much delight in tormenting Wells - which really isn't anything new. The man seems to love his punishment at Eobard's hands, as dominant as he is - and Eobard's seen that dominance exercised quite beautifully; on Hunter, of course, and on Eddie, too. 

Wells is a brutal beast with Zolomon, paying him back for all of the pain and suffering that he'd caused as Zoom. Eobard had enjoyed his own times with Hunter back when he'd first captured and depowered him, but Eobard now finds Zolomon boring and leaves him mostly alone. He has Barry, who is his heart and his home. When he and Barry are in the mood to play, they have Wells - who fights them every step of the way until he gives in, hoping against home that Barry will give him some crumbs from the table of his affection.

And of course, Eddie joins in their games, too. There is something so joyous about his ancestor - something utterly pure and incorruptible - a goodness that Eobard had initially discounted as a terrible weakness. Now, though, Eobard sees it for what it is. Eddie is a shining soul, not too dissimilar from Barry - but without Barry's core of darkness. 

In their hierarchy, Eddie comes before Wells, but only slightly, because in Eobard's way of thinking, Eddie is a Thawne, despite his inclination towards submission. That can, of course, change. If Wells does something spectacular, like saving Barry from harm, he might rise above Eddie. Not that this ranking makes any difference, except that it pleases Eobard to think about such things. After all, no one is higher that Barry - not even Eobard - although Barry does bend to him.

Wells moans under Eobard's idly tormenting hands, drawing Eobard back into the scene. As if to punish Wells for his own distraction, Eobard gives a sharp pull on both nipple clamps - holding them with the perfect degree of tension, to cause the erotic pain that Wells relishes, but causing no harm other than a day's lingering soreness.

Eddie's deep-throating Barry and that is certainly a sight. Barry's cock is in proportion to his long legs, and it takes a very talented mouth to get that far. Of course, Eddie's drooling and red-faced and he's working his own cock and squeezing his ass around the plug Eobard had inserted before he'd let him start pleasuring Barry.

Eobard drifts a hand down Wells' torso. He fucks Wells' navel for a few moments, vibrating his index finger against that taut rim of skin before plunging in and out in a mockery of copulation. Wells thrusts his hips forward, seeking Eobard's caress on his cock. But his hands, so lightly bound, stay in place and Eobard can feel Wells' fists against his own cock. He bumps it lightly against Wells' hands, and Wells understands the signal perfectly. He uncurls his fists and cups his fingers, creating a nest for Eobard's cock. As a small reward, Eobard grips Wells' own dick and vibrates his hand.

Harrison Wells lets out a highly undignified whimper. 

Eobard laughs. "You like that, don't you."

"What do you think?"

"I think I should have put a ring on you and let you hang for hours."

Eobard feels the surge of lust that rolls through Wells at that suggestion. They've done that, Eobard had spent hours keeping Harrison Wells on the edge of climax, while he'd indulged himself to the fullest. Barry had watched and dictated their play, which had both tormented and delighted Wells. "Perhaps that should be your reward."

Wells doesn't say anything and Eobard, not one to pass up on the opportunity to torment him, whispers in his ear, "Or perhaps I'll let you try out your own fucking machine with the dildo shaped like Barry's cock."

Wells shivers under Eobard's hands. A few weeks ago, Wells had once again crossed a line with Barry, and as a punishment, Eobard commanded him to create a fucking machine. Something exquisite and over-engineered, something that would torment its own creator for hours on end. Wells had finished it a few days ago and they hadn't yet tried it out. Eobard's has been thing about a scenario where Wells is strapping Wells into it and he's made to watch while Eobard makes love to Barry. But as arousing as the scenario is, it's also vaguely repellent. He's found that he doesn't want these types of games when he and Barry are making love. Playing games with Wells and with Eddie is one thing, and Barry loves the drama as much as Eobard does, but when it's just the two of them, Eobard finds the idea of letting anyone observe his worship of Barry to be … distasteful. 

"Or perhaps I'll let you use the machine on Hunter. With another cock - of course - you do enjoy abusing him."

"Even more than you enjoy tormenting me," Wells shoots back.

Eobard chuckles and nips Wells' ear. 

In front of them, Barry's moaning and there's an undercurrent of distress in those sounds. Eddie's doing his best to make Barry climax, but Barry is fighting it, unwilling to surrender control. Eobard wants to go to Barry, to push Eddie aside and give Barry the physical release he needs.

But he doesn't. He catches Barry's gaze and nods and that seems to be enough. Barry orgasms and Eddie's swallowing as much as he can, as fast as he can, and when he's finally done, Eobard summons Eddie to lick Barry's come off of Eddie's face and lips. Eddie takes a small step back and looks at him and at Wells and gives them both a hungry look.

Eobard whispers into Wells' ear. "You've see how talented that mouth is, shall I let him finish you off?"

To his surprise and delight, Wells declines and Eddie goes over to Barry and kneels at Barry's side, idly working his cock - as if his own pleasure doesn't matter anymore.

Eobard's suddenly eager to be done and he jacks Wells' cock at an almost punishing pace. Wells likely senses Eobard's impatience and fights against the orgasm Eobard's trying to force from him. 

It's an interesting reversal of roles, but Eobard isn't so easily defeated. He nips Wells ear harder this time, and with his free hand, tugs on the nipple clamp. And just like that, Harrison Wells comes. Eobard laughs and lifts his come-covered fist to Wells' mouth. As Wells licks it clean, Eobard murmurs, "You certainly do deserve your reward."

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), or on my old school (and much beloved) [Dreamwidth](http://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/) account.


End file.
